


Aqua's Reconciliation

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Father and son bonding, Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler reunites with his father, James. James and Rusty are a lovingly couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aqua's Reconciliation

James saves Tyler causing him to demorph and is on the ground. James and his son embrace with tears in his eyes at seeing his son who's no longer the little boy that he took camping. James apologizes to Tyler for being gone, but his son is relieved that his father is actually alive and well.

After reuniting and learning his dad, James is also a Power Ranger; Tyler is happy to spend lost time with his dad since the last 10 years. Tyler fought and destroyed Ninja using his Super T-Rex Mode as the other Rangers watched. They then used the Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex formation and defeated Ninja a second time. 

Tyler and his dad stay in the woods and James suggests they catch up by playing catch with their old baseball gloves. Tyler and James talk about their past camping trips that they went on.

Tyler learns about his dad's romantic relationship with Rusty, who has known he was a Ranger for a while and a fellow geologist like James. James tells Tyler that they do plan on getting married in the fall. Tyler is happy for his dad that he's found someone since it was only the two of them for a while. 

His dad asks him if he'll be his best man at the wedding and Tyler whole heartedly agrees. Tyler learns that his dad and Rusty have been dating for almost five years. 

Tyler and James decide to go exploring and they morph. They sit on a hill talking about what they want to do together. He and James are in their tight fitting Ranger suits which shows off their bodies nicely with the exception of their helmets sitting close to one another. 

They get on their Dino Cycles and right off together and later on return to their base. Tyler introduces his dad to the rest of his friends including Keeper. Tyler is wearing red shirt with black-gray sleeves, blue jeans and brown boots. James is wearing a white shirt, Aqua sweater, brown-beige shorts and white sneakers. 

James tells Tyler and the other Rangers how he found the Aqua Energem and why he couldn't go back home to see him because Fury was chasing him and Rusty. 

When Tyler's Energem gets cracked; he and his dad go to an underground volcano to fix it. James is apprehensive at first but allows Tyler to do it as he's a grown man now. 

Later, James is relieved to see that his son is okay as he's fixed his Energem when he helps out during the fight against Snide with him, Phillip and Kendall. James thought that he has lost his son who he just reunited with after so long. 

Tyler beats up Snide and they retreat back to their Base. James talks to Keeper in his little cave. Upon telling Keeper about him being a geologist he thinks he'll be better suited to locate the Silver Energem for it'll be in the safest hands.

James leaves Amber Beach to search for the Silver Energem and Rusty tags along with his fiancé. He takes a photo with his son before leaving. He tells Tyler that he'll be back soon and that this isn't a goodbye. 

James picks up Rusty at his house who's all packed and ready to go search for the last Energem. Rusty is wearing a red-brown flannel button down, beige pants and boots. James gets out of the car and embraces Rusty in a hug and kisses him. James's arms snake around Rusty's waist and his hands grab onto Rusty's soft butt. 

Rusty caresses James's cheek with his left hand as his right hand touches the Aqua Energem that's around James's neck. James and Rusty disengage their embrace and head back into the car packing up their duffel bags with Rusty driving and James riding shotgun. As they depart, James tells Rusty about saying goodbye for the moment to Tyler and gets a little teary-eyed. James kisses Rusty's hand which is intertwined with his own. 

Rusty and James stop at a motel to discuss their plans and routes on finding the last Energem. He and James toe off their shoes when they enter their room. Rusty puts their bags on the table by the couch. 

James flops down onto the bed and bringing Rusty with him as they star into each other's eyes dreamily and with longing as Rusty has been busy with his co-workers. Rusty asks James if he kissed Tyler when he left. James tells him that Tyler is too old to get kid by his old man, who could be mistaken for Tyler's brother. Rusty is glad that James was able to reconnect with Tyler. James tells his fiancé that he has him and Tyler in his life and they'll be a family. 

As he's beginning to drift off to sleep, Rusty gives James a foot rub to ease his mind of leaving Tyler. He rubs James's gray socked feet with both hands one foot at a time, hearing James's soft moans and James unbuttoning and unzipping his shorts to caress his bulge through his Aqua colored briefs. James gets more turned on when Rusty begins to sniff his soft socked feet. He continues to moan and he loses it and tosses his shirt and sweater off his back and pinches his nipples to relieve some of the sexual tension. He asks Rusty to take off his shorts and socks for him. Rusty obliges happily removing each of James's socks then his shorts.

Rusty removes his clothes slowly which annoys James till no end as he's ready to have sex with his husband to be. Rusty tosses off his socks, next his shirts and lastly his pants leaving him in his brown boxer trunks which fit snugly around his waist and outlines his impressive bulge causing James to lick his lips like when a dog sees meat for dinner. 

Rusty climbs onto James and they begin kissing while palming the others bulge through their underwear and groaning softly into each other's ear. He kisses down James's chest to his bulge and licks his bulge making them both hard as their cocks are leaking pre-cum already. 

Rusty licks James's bulge until he cums into his Aqua briefs leaving a big stain on them. He uses his teeth to remove his fiancé briefs and tosses them onto the floor. Rusty takes James's cum covered cock into his mouth loving the feeling of his fiancé sweet creamy cum in his mouth as James arcs backward onto the pillows. Rusty removes his underwear and starts jerking his nine inch cock. James shots another load of cum that goes down Rusty's throat which he loves eating. 

James wants to lick Rusty's ass and they go take a shower. James and Rusty are in the hot steaming spray when they resume kissing and fondling each other cocks and balls. 

James turns Rusty around so he's facing the wall. Rusty bends over slightly. James goes onto his knees in the shower and begins licking Rusty's ass as Rusty silently screams out James's name seductively when James fingers his ass making a stream of cum to spew out of his erect cock. James turns Rusty over and takes all nine inches of his cock deep throating which he nearly choked. He licks Rusty's perfect shaped balls and then kissing down his thighs to his feet. James fucks Rusty in the shower till he cums into his ass filling his handsome fiancé and Rusty's cum gets into the wall. 

They get dried up and change into new pairs of underwear. Rusty is wearing orange boxer trunks, and James is wearing purple briefs. James cuddles up against Rusty's slightly hairy chest which he combs his fingers through and kisses his chest. Rusty snakes his arm around James bringing them closer together. They play starting their search in the morning. Rusty tells him how sexy and arousing he looks in his Ranger suit and how noticeable his bulge would be in the suit. He and Rusty make out on the bed till they doze off to sleep.


End file.
